


Leon Days' Journal #2

by Linamorkov



Series: Agent Lina [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linamorkov/pseuds/Linamorkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's boring day turns exciting as he runs into a familiar KGB bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon Days' Journal #2

**Author's Note:**

> Very short scene of cock torture. Warning.

Leon Days' Journal entry. June 12th. Entry #2(add-on to Agent Lina #2)

Alright. So I haven't done this in a week, course nothing has really happened in the last week. I've been thinking about that bunny nonstop for the past week, her beauty, the cold look in her eyes. The fact that she terrifies me yet makes me so happy. I hate this, I really, really hate how she makes me feel. Whenever I think about her I remember the shame of pissing myself, but at the same time I get the warm fuzzy feeling of love. I just don't know what to think.

So anyway. June 12th. Once again, it started as a normal day at that point, me going out in an unmarked cruiser driving around and waiting for some sort of sign that Lina had been found. I had been promoted to the head of her search team. I was the only one who knew anything about her and they were hedging on that. I don't want to sound prude here but I had hijacked a police signal and was on the listen for anything that might be her.

So, come this day I hear that there's a break in at some abandoned apartment in down town, now normally that wouldn't surprise me until they added on the fact that they had gotten a tip that there was going to be some sort of showdown between gangs. I don't know why this triggered me the way it did but i had a sudden feeling in my gut that Lina would be involved and I was going to find her. What I was going to do with her....I....I still don't know, even as I'm talking here.

So yea I went there and the cops were there, sirens blazing. I got out and flashed my badge asking what was going on. I was told they had heard gunshots and they were getting ready to go in. I thought for a moment before saying, "I'll lead a team up. Just give me like two extra guys." Of course cause I'm ZBI I was allowed to make this pull, and I headed up, hearing more gunshots higher up. This apartment building was really shitty too, I mean I've been in crack dens, catnip dens, and this was one of the worst places I had been in, I was honestly amazed it was still standing. Though there were clear marks of it being worked on, it hadn't seen that much love. By the time I got to the floor that it seemed the gunshots came from there was no sound and I stepped off on this floor and walked into a room, and nearly threw up the instant I walked in.

I saw four tigers, most dead, the two closest to me dead with multiple bullet wounds, automatic it looked like. While the other had two bullets in his head, the brains splattered on the wall next to me. And what did I see in the middle of this carnage? Her. The beautiful girl that haunted my dreams, my thoughts. Lina Morkov. The KGB agent that had killed 5 of our best agents and knocked me out. I had her, right there. All it'd take was me to yell out and tell them that she was here, or to just...just pull my gun up and shoot her. Get revenge for her killing Jin. And Juke.

I wish I can say I did one of them. Instead I just called out saying there's no one here, just for them to go on up and I'll check this floor. I still don't know why I did that, I really wish I did, but I just went up and patched her foot up with my first aid kit. After that I ran up and told them I found the incident. It was just a self defense case and I can handle it, there was no gangs or anything. I honestly can't believe they believed me and left.

So I went back to her, and found her with a tiger tied up in a chair and her with a bunch of...tools. I knew what they were. Jin had used them more than enough around me for me to know exactly what was going to happen. Or...So I thought. Of course I asked her what the fuck was going on and I got the answer, these guys were Russian mob and she was defending herself and about to talk to this tiger to get to their boss. Of course, I knew this was an amazing hacker bunny...why didn't she just find his number and call him?

What happened next...I wish I could forget. I mean I've seen water boarding before but this...She used gasoline! She emptied an entire gas canister! That was extreme...but what came next was worse. She started to play with his balls, something I had been actively trying to avoid, to get him hard before wrapping his length in the gas soaked rag...She called his boss, she tased his leg to shut him up when he started yelling at his boss about her. Then....Then she took it to the rag. She...She tased his cock! She fucking tased his cock! I nearly threw up once more. That...that made ME hurt. She...She was so diabolical...She tortured this guy on the phone just to piss the boss off and get him to show up at some park!

Of course I pointed out that we should put him out and her response was to shoot the tiger in the head and THEN put out his cock. I-I...She killed him first! She let him die suffering! She...She was evil! But then I had seen her sensitive side too...I just...don't know.

She told me to get a rifle and be in a building near the park. A pretty easy thing to do, I had a rifle in my cruiser and there was a building I knew I could use pretty easily. I don't know why but I got in position. I got in the building, with the gun, and waited. It didn't take long before a car showed up and a fox got out of it waving around a gun. I lined up a shot but just sat there, watching through my scope. He fired, and again. Then 3 more times. Then he hit her. I kept him in my sights the entire time, but I heard her yell, even so far away. She had been hit with his last bullet, and I felt...something deep down. I was so angry! He had shot her! So when he walked up and put that gun to her head, even though I knew he was out of bullets, the idiot had shot all 6, I shot him. In the head. I blew that fuckers head off!

I still don't know why I did it. I really wish I did know. I killed him. In rage. Then I dropped the gun and ran down to take care of Lina, calling the ambulance and getting her taken to the hospital. I stayed with her the entire time, saying she was a helper in a case that got hurt because of me and I wanted to make sure she was ok. I stayed with her. She was out for three days, and those three days I didn't get a single minute of sleep. I watched her.

I still loved her even after seeing her torture the tiger...What's wrong with me?


End file.
